Gregor and friends discover this website!
by Nick410
Summary: Just as the title implies...


**Hello again my readers! Nick410 here once again with another fanfic. This fanfic has only two chapters and is humorous. This idea popped up in my head when I was taking a shower, weird huh? Rated T for some mild language and sexual themes. My first humor fanfic I've created since I've been a member.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Underland Series in case you didn't know!**

**Claimer: I own this and Akane, so no using of his name…or you die! Not really…**

Gregor had recently found out that his parents had agreed to stay in New York City if he agreed to never fight in the Underland again. It took Grace about a week to finally allow to Gregor to return back to the Underland. Gregor had agreed with the offer without hesitation and was literally jumping around with joy.

Each day after school, Gregor would go down the laundry vent or through the slab of rock at Central Park back to see the dark city of Regalia. After begging to bring Luxa and some people from the Overland for a visit repeatedly to his mom, she finally allowed him. Again, Gregor jumped around with joy.

On his 9th trip back down to the Underland, relayed the news to Luxa, Howard, Ripred, and Hazard.

"Oh, that would be lovely Gregor!" Luxa said with a smile.

"Whoa. Don't get too excited my queen." Ripred yawned while leaning on a wall. "Next thing we might have is a halflander for a next leader." The pair turned bright red and looked at each other.

"Come now Ripred, they are only twelve years of age. They would not even have **thoughts** about having a halflander, am I right Gregor?" Howard asked eyeing Gregor menacingly.

"O-of course not!" Gregor replied quickly, obviously embarrassed.

"A halflander? One like me?" Hazard asked happily.

"Yes, one like you. If you're lucky, we might actually have one pretty soon too." Ripred replied pointing at Gregor and Luxa with his tail. The two blushed deeply again. Gregor had to admit that he had those thoughts sometimes.

"Ahem, can we just go now? I want to get back home before my parents come back." Gregor said before he realized what he just said. Ripred quickly filled in the sentence before Gregor could fix his mistake.

"You want to get there before your parents show up? What's wrong, don't want them to find you and Luxa love-making in your house?" Ripred mocked. Gregor slashed at him with his sword, but Ripred just tilted out of the way.

"Shut up!" Gregor spat at Ripred who just smirked. Luxa began to flush a bright red and walked towards Aurora.

"Can we go now, I want to see where Gregor lives!" Luxa said as she mounted Aurora, her arms crossed.

"Yes, let us go now." Howard said with another look at Gregor before he mounted on Nike who just flew in. Gregor jumped on Aurora's back right behind Luxa who flashed a smile at him. Hazard jumped on Nike in front of Howard while Ripred would follow behind on foot.

They took off and got to the entrance of Central Park in a rather quick time. In the front of the stone slab were a bundle of coats in various sizes. Gregor passed them out to each member while checking the sizes. Ripred was about to complain until Gregor cut him off.

"These coats will hide your figures. I also got some hats, but Hazard doesn't need one since his hair is like an Overlander's. Put on these sunglasses also." Gregor said as he handed out pairs of clothing.

"What is this? Has our warrior turned soft and wants to dress us up now?" Ripred asked with a snort. Gregor shot him a look, but Ripred didn't seem to notice as he put on the clothes.

"Remember Ripred, I killed the warrior." Gregor said as he began to pry the rock open with a crowbar.

"Ah yes, you cut yourself. You really have become emo haven't you?" Ripred added with a laugh. Gregor took a swing at the rat, but he just lazily dodged it.

"How ho you know about the word emo?" Gregor asked the fat rat. Ripred just cocked one of his eyebrows.

"By you library of course!" Ripred responded as he walked out through the opening. "Come on now, let's go before Gregor's parents catch him and Luxa love making."

Gregor started to chase him and the others began to laugh at the sight. The rest of the party put on their clothes and walked into the Overland and saw it's beauty.

**Well, sorry this couldn't be longer, I'm going out of sate again, but I'll continue it as I'm there. Don't worry, I'll try to update it sooner or later.**

**~Nick410**


End file.
